X-Men: The Official Game
, , , , , and . Storm, Colossus, Deathstrike, Jason Stryker, Pyro, Magneto, Cyclops, Kitty Pryde, and Beast are not voiced by their film counterparts. New to the X-Movie/Game franchise are Silver Samurai, Jason's "evil" and "good" child (both are male, unlike the female in X2), and Hydra. Voice cast *Professor X - *Wolverine - *Nightcrawler - *Iceman - *Sabretooth - *Multiple Man - *Magneto, Additional VO *Beast, Additional VO - *Storm - *Lady Deathstrike - *Pyro, Additional VO - *Silver Samurai - *Colossus, Additional VO - *Cyclops, Additional VO - *Jason Stryker, Additional VO - *Young Jason Stryker, Additional VO - *Jean Grey - *Kitty Pryde - *Additional VO - *Additional VO - *Additional VO - Writers Zak Penn and Chris Claremont co-wrote the story for the game. Penn is the co-writer of X-Men: The Last Stand, and Claremont was a longtime writer of the X-Men comic books, establishing the personas for many of the "new" X-Men team, which featured then new members Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Banshee, and Wolverine. Claremont is perhaps best known for the Dark Phoenix Saga. Together, the two have woven a tale that fits in between X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand continuity. | Notes = X-Men: The Official Game is Activision's tie-in videogame to the 2006 film X-Men: The Last Stand. The game covers the events of the films X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand, specifically following the characters of Wolverine, Iceman, and Nightcrawler. It also bridges the gap between the two films, explaining why Nightcrawler is not present for The Last Stand, and also introduces new foes to the X-Men film canon, such as Hydra. The game was released on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo GameCube (all developed by Z-Axis), Personal computer (developed by Beenox), Game Boy Advance (developed by WayForward Technologies), Nintendo DS (developed by Amaze Entertainment) and mobile phones (developed by Marvel Mobile). Gameplay Players control the actions of several X-Men related characters, most notably Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Iceman, as they uncover a plot to eradicate mutants. Sometimes, another X-Man will help the player's character battle. Home Consoles: * Wolverine's levels involve fighting hordes of soldiers, armed with weapons. He can retract his claws, but any time a button is pressed, they are extracted. Wolverine heals minor wounds, reflected as red on his Life Gauge, but when his minor wound damage empties, all wounds are considered major, taking off his actual life bar. If you stand still and press a game system-specific button, his life gauges refill until you move. Wolverine can't target lock like his allies, he can only block, which can fend off weak attacks only until it is built up. Wolverine, after he has attacked impressively for a time, builds up a Fury Bar, which when activated increases his healing rate (It is like using his Healing Button, but faster and works when moving), and his Strength. It also changes his attacks' appearances. * Nightcrawler's levels involve mostly stealth missions, as you run along pipes in the ceiling, and teleport. By pressing one button, you teleport to a spot with a blue flame, which is moved by looking in other directions. If you press another, and an enemy is nearby, Nightcrawler will teleport behind the enemy. By doing this and pressing the two attack buttons, Nightcrawler will use combo techniques to vanquish minor foes. In boss fights, you must teleport to the Sentinel's shoulder and wait for Mutant seeking floating machines to explode when nearby. Like Wolverine, Nightcrawler heals by holding down a button, only Nightcrawler constantly takes life gauge damage, and when he heals, it is called "Shadow Aura", a nod to the comic books (Nightcrawler becomes invisible in shadow). Like Wolverine, moving cancels Shadow Aura, and even though a clear version of himself, enemies can still clearly see his location and attack him. Nightcrawler can use the Target Lock to teleport behind and combo-attack several foes during a brawl. * Iceman's levels all take place as he continuously slides on his trademark ice column/slide. By pressing one button, he will do a 180 reverse. Another button makes Iceman slide faster, and another, slower. Iceman attacks are a Freeze Beam, which cools off fires and repairs structures; Ice Shield, which will cancel any damage he takes while it is "up" (it does no damage); and Hailstorm, which is his main attack, hurling several balls of ice at targets. Iceman will heal automatically as long as he doesn't incur damage for an amount of time. Using Target Lock will increase his attack power, although Target Lock will not automatically make Iceman use Freeze Beam and Hailstorm on those targets in most cases. Mission Progress You play character specific missions, on Easy, Hero, and Superhero (Easy, Normal, Hard) Difficulties. The harder the mission, the more Mutation Bars you earn. For example, Easy may give you one; Hero, 2; and Superhero, 3. At each mission's end, you use your newly acquired Bars to process the character's skills, making them stronger. As the game progresses, you will get fewer Mutation Bars on each level, and each character's attributes have a maximum of 5 bars. The last 2 slots cannot be filled until each character's last few levels. Wolverine can increase Strength (damage dealt), Life Gauge (amount of damage to be taken before you lose), Fury Decay (Fury mode lasts longer), Blocking (to block more powerful attacks), and Healing (For minor and major damage healing rates). Iceman can increase Life Gauge, Freeze Beam (Cool/Repair faster), Balance (recovery time when knocked off the Ice Slide), Hail Storm Attack, and Ice Heal (automatic healing is faster). Nightcrawler can increase Life Gauge, Shadow Aura Cooldown (decrease the time to use his Shadow Aura healing activation), Brawling (Standing Attack damage), Precision (Jumping Attack Damage), and Teleport Attack Chain (the number of times you can press punch or kick after teleporting behind an enemy). If Colossus is an ally, he attacks automatically. With Storm, she has a bar in the lower left corner, and the fuller the bar, the more times she can deploy a bolt of lighting to attack foes by pressing the Ally Button on the controller. For example, a 1/4th full bar may deploy one bolt, but a maximum bar will deploy 4 or 5 bolts, knocking out most enemies at once. | Trivia = Reception X-Men: The Official Game was widely bashed and called a "cash-in" to X-Men: The Last Stand by critics.http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/931979.asp. In the consoles and PC, some of the problems cited were repetitive gameplay, poor enemy AI http://pc.ign.com/articles/710/710196p2.html and the fact that the Xbox 360 version looked similar to the other console versions (despite the better hardware)http://www.gamespot.com/pc/action/xmenmovie3/review.html. In the handhelds, the DS version was considered repetitive and hard to controlhttp://ds.ign.com/articles/709/709294p1.html, and the GBA version, a by-the-book platformerhttp://www.gamespot.com/gba/action/xmenmovie3/review.html. It was also known as being rushed. | Links = * X-Men: TOG official website * Concept Art * * X-Men: The Official Game Review at BytePress.com }}